The Book Of One Shots
by vndbskjvndskjbndkjbndks
Summary: The Book Of One Shots. Each chapter is a new one-shot of mine. Not in any particular order. Please review.
1. Inuyasha's Daughter

The Book Of One Shots

Chapter One

Inuyasha's Daughter

            ChristieLea54

Inuyasha looked at his daughter. Today was her fifteenth birthday. It had been Kagome's fifteenth birthday, the day she fell through the well, the day she gave him his life back. 

"Hey Papa? Are you okay?" she asked of him.

He immediately snapped out of his reverie, and then ruffled her hair. "'Course I am Pup!"

"Hey!" she crossed her arms and pouted, in a way eerily similar to him. "I'm fifteen today. You can't call me Pup anymore!"

Inuyasha just smirked at her. 'As if that'll stop me!' he thought. But it was true, that she was grown up now. And beautiful. 

She had a tall slender form, just like that of her mother's, along with beautiful long raven black hair. From a great distance, you couldn't tell mother from daughter. It was only up close that you noticed the ears. The cute, raven black, triangular dog-ears that sat upon her head the way a tiara sits upon a princess. They twitched every which way, just like Inuyasha's. And where Kagome had forever-cheerful chocolate brown eyes, her daughter's were the color of Inuyasha's when he was human. Instead of Inuyasha's steady gaze though, they were a brilliant violet color that seemed to never stop sparkling with curiosity and life. 

"Sorry Aiko, but you'll always be Pup to me!" he said playfully.

Inuyasha had taught her how to fight, how to defend herself if she was in danger. At first, she had been terrible at it, afraid to actually hurt anything, but Inuyasha, in a rare empathetic moment, had explained to her that no one with such a kind heart as she had, would use her strength just for the sake of hurting someone. He told her he _knew_ that she would only use it to use it to protect what she came to love in life. She trusted her father more than anyone in the world, and once she had gotten the hang of it, she became as stubborn as her parents, and wouldn't stop training. Now, she was almost as good as Inuyasha in any sparring match.

Inuyasha would never be able to describe how he felt on that day. 

He was so grateful that she'd grown up in a happy, safe, and most importantly, pain-free environment. She wouldn't have to find herself the way he had after his mother had died. Aiko would always have the warm memories of her childhood, whatever happened next. She wouldn't have to grow up with all the insecurities he had had to. Mostly, he had Kagome to thank for that.

But he was indescribably sad as well, because she _was_ all grown up. Try as he might, he couldn't protect her forever. She would have to face the world, someday, and he wouldn't always be there to help her through it.

He loved his daughter more than life, and the thought of loosing her made him want to cry. Only two people in this world could make him cry. Kagome and Aiko. His world. 

"Happy Birthday Aiko!" His steady golden gaze met her sparkling violet one. "I love you. Never forget."

"I love you too Papa," she responded softly, before being enfolded in his warm, soft, and bittersweet hug. 


	2. Bound Souls

Before I begin this one, you should know that:

1. This is an around one hundred word ficlet.

2. This is Alternate Universe.

3. This takes place far _far _in the future. In their reincarnations' time. 

Enjoy!

The Book Of One Shots

Chapter Two

Bound Souls

            ChristieLea54

He took a deep breath. Today he was eighteen. Today he could leave that God-forsaken orphanage. He tightened his hold on his duffel bag, and walked out into the world to make a life for himself.

It was then that he bumped into someone. He looked down. A girl a year or two younger than himself, with long bluish black hair, had fallen backwards. He held a hand out to help her up. She began to mutter how sorry she was, and then she took his hand, and looked up.

Sparkling blue eyes met violently violet ones.

He had the strangest sense of de-ja-vu. As he lifted her up, he thought of a huge tree, and magical arrows. A short skirt, and a warm smile. 

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha," he replied.

And the rest is history. 


	3. Fuzziness

Yes, this is another around one hundred word one-shot. Enjoy!

The Book Of One-Shots 

Chapter Three

Fuzziness 

            ChristieLea54

Inuyasha was not normally a deep sleeper. He was a half demon, and had to be on the lookout for demons, after all. But right now, he was starting to come out of a very, very deep, battle induced sleep. And right now was one of those rare times that he got that fuzzy feeling in between sleep and consciousness. 

All that he knew at the moment was that his body killed from his last battle. But something felt different. Better. More specifically, soft. On his ears. Must be a hand. A silky soft hand rubbing his fuzzy, sensitive ears.

Only one person in the world could make his ears feel like that. Like he was in heaven. Unconsciously he nudged his head further into the hand.

"Kagome…?" he mumbled, still half asleep. 

And then the girl called Kagome smiled.


	4. Sota's Dog Project

The Book Of One-Shots 

Chapter Four

Sota's Project on Dogs 

            ChristieLea54

"Hey Kagome! You're home! This is so perfect!"

"Hi Sota! What's up?"

"I have an oral presentation tomorrow, but Mom and Gramps are both busy, so I thought maybe you could listen to me practice?"

"Sure thing Sota," she said getting situated on the couch.

"Okay. In school, we each had to pick an animal to do the presentation on. I picked dogs." Sota got out his visuals, took a deep breath, and began. At first he showed her a few pictures, explaining the difference between domesticated and wild, pureblood and mutt, and some different breeds. But then he got to the part about their personalities.

"Dogs are very loyal creatures if you can just show them a little kindness, and aren't afraid of them. They can smell your fear, and it makes them afraid."

Just like Inuyasha. He can almost always smell it when I'm upset. As far as I know, I'm one of the only people that haven't been afraid of him, and have been kind to him from the beginning, and he has been loyal to me. Well… except for when Kikyo comes… but maybe that's just him getting caught between two loyalties and not knowing what to do? I'd sure hate to be in his position. 

"Because dogs are such loyal creatures, they're very protective of their friends, umm, masters."

I can't even count the times he's saved my life! I really should find a way to thank him… 

"A dog that is abused by its master usually becomes fearful of all humans afterward."

I wish Inuyasha would tell me a little more about his past. Then maybe I could help him with it. He didn't deserve the horrible things that must have happened to him back then. It's not his fault his mother was a human and his father a demon! He's so much better than the way he's been treated!

"Oddly enough, a mixed breed, or a mutt, is usually healthier than a pure breed."

Inuyasha's a ton stronger than most of the demons we've crossed.

"That's because of the genetic coding. The same traits don't get used over and over until the bad ones come out, instead, new traits from a different breed cover up the bad ones, and vice-versa."

Genetics are worse than math, but Sota's right. Inuyasha does have the best of both worlds. Why can't he see that?

"A baby dog is called a puppy. Puppies are born a whole bunch at once, in groups called litters. Litters grow in the mother dog, after mating, until they are born. To dogs, when mating, scent is vitally important."

Inuyasha said he liked my scent… 

"This is because their sense of smell is their best sense. They can tell who someone is, where they've been, and how they're feeling, all through their nose! Their other sense, hearing, is also better than a human's. They can hear sounds from farther away, and at a higher pitch."

So his ears do have a purpose other than looking so cute! Kagome giggled. 

"Kagome? What's so funny?"

She looked up. "Oh! Nothing, please continue Sota."

"Okay," he said doubtfully, not wanting to miss out on the fun, but he continued none-the-less. "They don't have half as many taste buds as humans, and they can only see in black and white. Dogs love to play."

Maybe with Shippo, he's just playing? …Nah! 

"All in all, if you just give them a chance, dogs are great creatures."

Yeah, Inuyasha is.          

"The end."    


	5. A Mother's Tears

Yes, another one-shot. This one's from Inuyasha's point of view. Ever wonder why he hates it when people cry in front of him? Very sad, with a little fluff at the end.

The Book of One Shots

Chapter Five

A Mother's Tears 

          ChristieLea54

Kagome is crying. Again. Doesn't she understand that I hate that? That it hurts to see her cry? It makes me remember. It makes me remember my mother.

I was five years old, when we were living in a home on my mother's father's estate. My grandpa. I don't remember him much. He had short gray hair, and was always dressed nicely, being the head of his village. I only saw glimpses of him every now and then, as he pretty much ignored me. He forbid the villagers to hurt us, but then pretended like we didn't exist.

And that suited me fine, but it made mother sad. I could tell. Myoga later told me that she had been her father's favorite, before she had left for the Demon Lands. But I didn't know this back then, and I could never figure out what was making her feel so bad. I guess going from being a village's pride and joy, to becoming their dark secret can do that to a person.

If I could describe her in one word, it would be serene. And that's how I'll always remember her: beautiful, loving, and terribly sad.

One day I asked her about it. She gathered me up, her extremely long straight black hair falling around us both, and she told me a story. A story about a brave warrior with long white hair and eyes the color of melted gold. At the end of the story, she told me I would grow up to be just like him, because he was my father. I asked her why him being my father made her sad. She said it was because he had died protecting us, and I would never know him. She said she was afraid of how the world would treat me without my dad there. I didn't understand that until much later, when I realized that I was the cause of her distress. 

I told her not to worry, that I'd be as brave as the white haired warrior in the story.

It was two years later, when my so-called grandfather died. He hadn't had any sons, only daughters, and the young man in the village who took over as chief didn't like me much. He said the village was wrong to have let the wife of a demon and her half-breed child stay with them. He gathered support, and a mob came after us one night with torches.

That night happened to be the night of the new moon.

Mother saw them coming, and quickly made me up a bag of food and supplies. She told me, with tears streaming down her face, to hide in the woods until morning. No matter what. I didn't know what was wrong, so I did as I was told. She told me that she loved me, and tearfully shooed me out the backdoor. 

I think her tears are what scared me the most. As sad as she always was, she had never lost her calmness before, her composure.

I slept in a tree for the first time that night.

When I came back in the morning, there wasn't anything left to come back to. Our small home had been burnt to the ground, and the only thing left of my mother was a lock of her long black hair, snagged on a nearby bush, and blowing in the wind.  

That's why it hurts so much, whenever I see a girl with long black hair start to cry.

I trudge over to the God Tree, surprised that Kagome hasn't taken the well home yet. I sit down next to her. There's silence for a few moments as I take in being next to her and gaze up at the stars. Somehow, sitting with her, and watching the sky, takes the hurt away. 

She means so much. Doesn't she understand that either? Feh. Stupid girl.

"Kagome?" I say, still not looking at her.

"Hmm?"

"When all this is over, I don't want you to leave."

Stunned silence.

"But I have a family over there Inuyasha, and school," she says softly with a nod to the well.

"Did I say permanently wench?!" I growled at her. "I just don't want you… to be gone forever." 

I can practically feel her smile. I look over. Yup, she's smiling. And not the cheerful 'Hi I'm Kagome' smile, or the worried 'I'm sure everything will be okay' smile either. This was her smile of pure happiness.

Mother never smiled like that. Hell, Kikyo never even smiled like that. This was Kagome's smile.

It was right then that I vowed to myself that I'd never let Kagome become as sad as my mother always was. Because to take that smile away from Kagome, was like taking the stars away from the sky.


	6. Bandits

The Book of One-Shots 

Chapter Six

The Bandits 

            ChristieLea54

"KAGOME!" a now human Inuyasha called from across the clearing of the forest. A very angry bandit was running straight for her. Inuyasha, even in his human form, quickly disposed of the bandit's traveling companions, but not quickly enough to be able to get to Kagome in time.

The bandit was getting closer. Deftly, Kagome reached for an arrow, and let one go with a soft twang of the bowstring. 

It landed somewhere in the man's chest. With one last strangled cry, he fell to the ground, dead. 

Kagome had just killed someone. Not a demon, not anything remotely close to a demon. Just a terribly misguided human man. She felt sick.

Inuyasha had managed to catch up with her now, and noticed her suddenly pale as a ghost complexion in the pre-dawn light.

"Kagome?" he asked uncertainly.

She pointed a slender finger at the slain man. "I – I – I just killed him!" she whispered hoarsely, as she fell to her knees. 

Inuyasha sighed warily as he sat down next to her in his typical Indian-style fashion. "I know," he said solemnly. 

Inuyasha remembered all too well the first time he had killed a man. Not an animal for dinner, or a mindless, raging demon, but a man. A man who somewhere, somehow, had a heart buried deep within him. It had been in self-defense, but to know that you were responsible for taking away a man's life, was horrible. And for Kagome, who was always telling him how precious life is, it must be ten times worse.

 "You did the right thing Kagome. He would have killed you." His voice was, for once, completely serious.  

She looked up at him. She looked so lost. He hated seeing her like that. Kagome was supposed to be cheerful. Kagome was supposed to be optimistic. Kagome was supposed to be innocent. Not lost and broken.

"I know… what it's like." His voice was heavy. "I should've been there. I should've killed him."

She managed a small smile. "It's not your fault." She turned hopeful eyes on him. "Can we at least bury him?" 

"Yeah."

Together they had the common grave dug in no time. Kagome placed a single flower on top, and turned to her best friend. "Thanks… for understanding."

It was then that the sun rose, bringing with it Inuyasha's demon half. Kagome thought that their special moment was over, now that Inuyasha was back to himself, but she was sorely mistaken.

He gave her his trademark cocky grin, and said, "Anytime!"

That made Kagome smile. Hesitantly, she reached up and gently rubbed one of his soft furry ears. But instead of pulling away, like usual, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. 

Inuyasha didn't say so, but only one person had ever been able to make his ears feel like that, and that person was Kagome.


	7. Their Names

The Book Of One Shots

Chapter Seven

Their Names

~ChristieLea54

_____________________________________________________________________

We had stopped in a village last night, after Miroku had performed his so-called exorcism, of course. I honestly don't know how he sleeps at night. 

I had been marveling on the wonders a hot bath could do for me right about then, when all of a sudden, the serving girl had come up to me.

"You travel with a demon?" she'd asked wide-eyed. She couldn't have been older than ten. "Aren't you afraid of him?"

"Of course not. He's Inuyasha," I had said with certain emphasis on his name, as if that explained everything. Obviously it hadn't. I frowned as I tried to explain, even to myself, what exactly his name meant. Then I found myself venting on her. 

"Inuyasha… he has these eyes," I told her, "that are the exact color of liquid gold. Whenever he gets real happy, or real upset, they glow almost as if they're on fire. But even though he's got such great eyes, and such cute doggy ears, sometimes he's an awfully big demanding jerk!"

The little serving girl just looked confused. "So you are afraid of him?"

"No! Inuyasha would never hurt me, or you, not seriously. He's really strong, and I mean strong. He's unafraid, almost reckless. But he's my protector. And he's half human too, you know. Deep down he's a good guy; he'd never hurt someone as innocent and defenseless as you are if he can't help it."

"Oh…"

"And he's got this awful habit of finding trouble everywhere he goes! But when you're with him, you can't help but feel safe."

"That's weird." 

"Yeah. He loves Ramen, and sleeping in trees, and his sword, and he's always bonking Shippo on the head. I mean, he probably does deserve it most of the time, but he doesn't have to be so violent! I feel bad though, did you know that he was orphaned when he was even younger than you are now?"  


The little girl had been slowly backing away from me. Looking back, I realize I must have seemed crazy babbling on like that, but it felt good to say it out loud.

"He's so determined, no, make that so stubborn! I know I always complain about not having a normal life, but I think that if I did, I would find it really boring. Inuyasha's my very best friend in the whole world. I love him…"

_____________________________________________________________________

I stood there in the wind, letting it blow my hair around my face. We had run into Sesshomaru again today. It's always nice to know that I have a brother who'd throw my life away for a mere piece of metal. 

I wouldn't have minded him so much though, if Kagome had taken Shippo and run like I always tell her to. Why can't she ever listen to me? It's for her own good, dammit! 

So what if I don't know what, exactly, she means to me? She means a lot, and that's all that matters. As long as she's safe. But I'm sure I'll never figure her out.

Kagome is…

In short, she's a black haired, blue eyed, short skirt wearing girl from the future. But she's more than that. She's the well traveler. She's the reincarnation of a powerful priestess. She's a Ramen-cooker, a Kouga-attracter, even a Shippo-mother. She's always so cheerful and happy and warm. But she's also an annoyance who never stops arguing with me! She's an arrow user, my un-sealer, my jewel detector. She's always been so trusting, and caring. Proof of how innocent and naïve she is. Feh! I shouldn't have time for her, but I do. She's brave (she did stand up to me, after all), even when I say that she's not, and she's completely unprejudiced. Something I'd never seen before. 

In my mind, Kagome is a synonym for friendship. For love.

_____________________________________________________________________


	8. Just a Necklace

Just a Necklace

christielea54

Naraku was dead.

Kagome had imagined that somehow everything would be perfect once he was gone, but things were still the same as ever. The only difference was now that their all-consuming two-year long mission had been completed, they weren't sure what to do next. She'd assumed that all their problems would be solved with the culmination of Naraku's defeat. But this was reality.

Kikyo was still as undead as ever, still out and about, and still tormenting Inuyasha by her very presence.

Miroku's Wind Tunnel was gone, but it had left him feeling slightly defenseless. He had no home to return to, no family waiting for him.

Sango's revenge had been exacted, but her brother was still missing in action. She didn't even know if he was still alive.

The well would still work as long as she had the jewel, but would she be allowed to keep it? Did she even want to continue traveling time now that she'd fixed what she'd broken? What with happen to Shippo if she left?

And did Inuyasha still want to use the jewel to become a full-fledged demon? There was no way of telling what was going through _his_ head.

An old saying came floating back to her: The only thing constant in this world is change.

But she didn't want things to change! These people that she'd come to know and love over the past couple of years had become a second family to her! They'd been through so much together. Were they all just going to go their separate ways now? It wasn't fair!

A tear slid down her cheek. She felt awfully cold for it being such a warm day. She'd come out here, to the river, to be alone and have some time to think. So far though, she'd only depressed herself. She took off her shoes and slid her feet into the cool water.

What would she do?

She heard someone walking up behind her. It was Inuyasha. He sat down next to her in his usual Indian-style fashion.

"Hmph! I thought I said I wanted to be alone."

He rolled his eyes. "So you could cry and be miserable all day until you run home again? What's wrong with you anyways? You've been so weird the past few days."

"He's dead Inuyasha! Gone forever! It's over!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" he said slowly. "That was kind of the point."

"But now things are going to change!" she wailed.

"Change?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes change! I mean, will Sango and Miroku get married after all, or not? And what about the jewel? Do you still want it to be a full demon? And what will happen to Shippo if I leave? And-"

"Whoa! Who said anything about you leaving?" he demanded.

She sighed. "What if the well, and the jewel, and everything was only because of fate and now that it's over-"

He snorted. "Don't you dare start throwing around 'fate' and 'destiny.'"

"Why not?" she asked, giving him a funny look.

"Because they're our damn lives and we can do whatever the hell we want with them, Kagome."

"I've… never thought of it like that before."

"Well you should have," he accused. "Feh. If Sango and Miroku do get married then good for them, you know, whatever, and if they don't, why would you want them to do something they don't want to do?"

Inuyasha was actually making a lot of sense.

"Besides, I'd take care of the brat if you ever left- which you are _not_ going to do," he commanded.

"And… about Kikyo?" she asked softly. Hope and dread flared up in her side by side as he stared off into the distance.

He didn't speak for a long time. "I have to talk to her," he finally replied quietly.

"Right, of course," she said, looking away.

As he watched her, every nerve in his body told him to console her, but he couldn't. Not yet. He didn't know what would happen with Kikyo. He still needed to straighten things out with her.

Kagome turned back to him with a smile. She was always smiling, even when she shouldn't have to. "Come here," she whispered.

Cautiously, he leaned towards her.

She put her hands on his shoulders, and ever so slowly eased the beaded necklace over his head and soft ears.

Shock registered on his face. "But-"

"It's okay," she cut him off. "You don't deserve these. I can't keep them on you any longer."

Inuyasha was… strong. That was the first word that came to her mind when she thought of him. Not just physically, but strong of mind. He didn't let anything get in his way. He was independent, a free soul. She couldn't keep him chained to her forever. He was like the bird in that stupid old bitter-sweet story. She knew that if she let him go, and he came back, he did it because he wanted to, not because he had to.

She placed the old necklace in his palm and closed his fingers over it.

Inuyasha felt an odd weightlessness on his shoulders as she lifted the bead off. It felt like a part of him was missing now. Like he was naked without them. Like he wasn't connected to Kagome anymore. But that was just plain stupid! Especially after having wanted them gone for forever and a day! An old necklace didn't mean anything!

She watched as the shock on his face ebbed away, to slowly be replaced with a grin.

At least he wouldn't be sat anymore! He closed his fist over the beads and looked up at her. "Thanks Kagome," he said warmly.

It was so unlike him to say that! And then he was gone, dashing of into the distance, to find Kikyo no doubt.

But this time, she didn't feel so bad about it.

--------------------------------

Review!

Oh, and the part about Miroku and Sango maybe getting married after the whole ordeal was in episode one-hundred-thrity-something.


	9. Yet

Yet

christielea54

-

Kagome rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She'd been telling Miroku riddles as a way to pass the time while they were journeying for more shards, and so far she hadn't been able to come up with one he couldn't figure out.

"Okay," she said. "What gets wetter the more it dries?"

"Hmmm…"

She could practically see the wheels in his mind turning. Then a slow smile spread across his face and she knew he'd beaten her again.

"Why, a towel of course," he grinned.

"Right," she grudgingly admitted, but brightened as she thought of another. "What-"

But she was cut off as a roaring was heard through the trees ahead of them. It was a demon positively rampaging through the forest. Shippo hopped up on her shoulder and tried to hide behind her head. "Uh-oh!" he whimpered.

"Kagome! Get back!" Inuyasha called as he jumped into the demon's path. Sango took his right side as Miroku took his left.

The demon barely even noticed them. His blows were incredibly strong as he lashed out at them, but they were reckless. He was all over the place at once. Inuyasha's sword was even knocked away in the chaos. But that was fine by him.

"I can take you down with just my claws!" he taunted, jumping for the demon.

But the demon apparently thought he had bigger fish to fry. Like a two year old that had been distracted, he turned away from Inuyasha without a second glance. Instead his attention was on the girl with the stone hanging from her neck that was just calling to him, begging for him to take it. She was running with a beat up sword in her hands, shouting. "Inuyasha! Your sword! Inuyasha!"

The demon grabbed her in his massive paw and threw her into a nearby tree. He never even saw Inuyasha coming. It was over in a heartbeat, the demon's carcass falling to the ground lifelessly.

Everyone was running towards Kagome at once, but Inuyasha got there first, adrenaline still pumping through his system. She sat up, and he felt relief wash over him like none he had ever known. "Dammit Kagome! I told you to fucking stay back! What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" So what if he got angry when he was worried?

She didn't answer, and they watched as her eyes became unfocused, and as a trickle of blood made its way down the side of her head.

Without even thinking about it Inuyasha rushed to pick her up and run her to Kaede's, and even her time if need be. He didn't know how to handle a situation like this himself, and it scared him senseless. In fact, Inuyasha was starting to feel overwhelmed by all the emotions suddenly and unpredictably brought to the surface by the fear of her dying. But he pushed it all away; self-defense mechanism number one. Besides, all that mattered right now was keeping her safe.

-

After Kaede had bandaged her up and proclaimed that she would be good as new with some rest, Inuyasha felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Currently he was leaning against the wall next to the futon Kagome was laying on, in the darkness of Kaede's hut, a tense expression on his face. To say that his relationship with Kagome was complex would be an understatement. And today's accident had left him with some puzzling… feelings that he would normally rather not think about. Quite honestly though, he wouldn't know what to do without her.

Kagome cracked an eye open. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

His ears lifted up as he heard her speak. "Right here," he responded in an equally low tone. Why did dark rooms always make you feel the need to whisper?

She reached out and brushed her hand across the chest of his fire rat robes as if to reassure herself that he was really there. She'd been so scared… She dropped her head. "I'm sorry," she told him quietly.

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"I… I should have listened to you," she admitted. "I didn't and I got hurt. I made you guys worry. God Inuyasha! I was so scared!"

He sighed. "That's the thing about you Kagome. How am I supposed to protect you if you're willing to die to save everyone around you? You're caring and generous to a _fault_," he accused.

Silently she took his hand in her warm one, and he wasn't sure how he'd done it, but after that she somehow ended up in his lap, his arms loosely circling her as she fell back asleep.

-

Sesshomaru had been passing through the area commonly referred to as Inuyasha's by the lower demons, when he smelt an interesting thing: his little brother's fear. It was so intense it was almost overwhelming. This was considerably odd, as Inuyasha was usually too much of an overconfident pompous ass to be afraid of anything.

He decided to go and see what all the fuss was about. Silently and regally he walked towards the disgustingly poor, small village his half-brother occasionally resided in. Stopping some distance away, his superior vision allowed him to see even so far as into the crude window of the village priestess's hut.

His brother and that bizarre girl he was traveling with were leaning against a futon, snuggled in each other's arms.

Inuyasha said that they weren't mates.

This Sesshomaru said that they weren't mates _yet_.

----------

So how was it? Review! Thanks!


End file.
